Hijack One-Shot Thingies
by Tossedthrough
Summary: Just some Hijack one-shots that I come up with randomly. No ROBTFD, sorry, only Httyd and Rotg


Hey Guys!

So this one-shot came to me after I acquired the hiccups after walking back from an amenities block while camping. I get really violent hiccups, really its insane, but some part of my brain just went "What if Hiccup got the hiccups?" and another immediately just went "Well for one, Jack would find it hilarious" So I spouted this out (ON PAPER!) a few days ago and had to wait until I got back to technology to post it.

This is a Modern Au

For any of you who read my other story, Dragons and Snowflakes, it will finally be updated later today, it is in editing at the moment, sorry for the wait for those of you who read it.

I obviously do not own How To Train Your Dragon or Rise of the Guardians. They belong to Cressida Cowell, William Joyce and Dreamworks. I own a cat but I don't think that helps somehow.

Anyway, enough from me! Enjoy! - Tossed

* * *

><p>A resounding hiccup booms through the room. The aurburnette seated on the couch clasps his hands over his mouth, frozen in a state of shock. Quickly he turns, studying each doorway in search of something, or more accurately, someone. Sighing in relief the man melts back down in his seat, taking his video game controller back into his hands, groaning and cursing various Norse gods as hiccups intermittently rack his body, shaking and throwing it wildly as the violent hiccups continue. Unknowing to the pale hand holding up a phone tightly in his grasp behind him.<p>

A large booming noise interrupts a white-haired man, currently stooped and pawing through a fridge, all the while mumbling to himself. The tall man jumps abruptly, narrowly missing connecting his head with the shelving residing in the refrigerator. A mischievous smile stretches itself across his face as he straightens up. A large hand shoves its way into the pocket of his jeans, searching, withdrawing a phone clad in a light blue protective case. Tip-toeing towards the doorway, the man jumps across the open doorway to press his back up silently against the wall next to the door. Breath low, he clutches his phone to his chest, eyes closing and his head tilting till it leans up against the wall carefully keeping out of sight of the other man in the next room. Quickly dancing his finger across the screen, the display shows ready to capture film. The man shakes out his white mop of hair, peering around the doorway cautiously as a sigh is heard, and the restart-up of a game blares its sound from the television.

Holding his hand up higher, the whitettes smirk increased as the hiccups continued to rip their way out of the man seated on the couch, colourful remarks accompanying them as they do so. It was normal for his freckled boyfriend to check around for him after doing something embarrassing, he could be predictable as clockwork at times. Creeping closer, the smirking man kept a hand clamped over his mouth to avoid any sound escaping and alerting the person to his presence. A soft padding of paws strode up to where the white-haired man was filming his cursing boyfriend. The large, in size not weight, black cat glared up from his spot at his owners mate. Large ice blue eyes widen with panic as he takes in the cat glaring imperiously at him from his spot on the floor.

The man desperately tries to ensure that the animal does not bring his owners attention back here, desperately waving his free arm and mouthing discouragements. The knowledge of the trouble he would be in if the cat meows clouds over his mind in a panic. Abandoning his previous mission, he puts all his efforts into trying to keep the feline silent. Acid green eyes glare back at him, the white-haired male swearing up and down at there being an intent look of malice towards him in the animal's eyes. The cat slowly stretches open wide his mouth, a hint of a smirk as it did so noticeable to all who possess white hair, and let out a loud, long and drawn out meow, freezing the pale man in his efforts to keep the cat silent, face turned to the aurburnette, his mouth still formed into a silent scream of 'NO!'.

"Tooo *hic* thleessss" The taller man calls out from his place on the couch, his speech being broken by a loud hiccup. He freezes much like his counterpart when he lays eyes on the white haired man, green eyes widening as he spy's the phone clutched in his partner's right hand.

"JACK!" The freckled man yells, vaulting the couch and pounding down the hallway after the white-haired man, Jack, when he bolts out of the room.

The two thundered up the stairs, one chasing the other as the raced. The aurburnettes hiccups having ceased, unknown to the two as the taller man chases down his partner in an embarrassed fury, the two continuing to run laps of their house.

"Hic! Look I'm sorry!"

"No you're not, don't try to lie to me Jack" They raced back down the stairs, the freckled man, Hic, gaining on Jack as they run.

"Oh c'mon! Cut me some slack! Hiccup got the hiccups!"

"Ha ha, hilarious" Hiccup deadpans, an unamused tone coating his words.

"Oh it was, believe me"

"You didn't have to record it Jackass!" The doorway back into the living room appears and Jack makes a sharp turn, obviously hoping to put some distance between himself and his boyfriend.

"Record?" Jack suddenly stops, looking down at the device clutched tightly his hand, the red light still flashing on screen. Hiccup, not expecting the sudden stop of the slightly shorter man, collides hard into his boyfriend as he turns to face him, knocking them both flying back into the ground. A rush of air escapes Jack as Hiccup crashes on top of him, an 'Oof' tumbling from Hiccups mouth as they hit each other and fell.

"What the hell Jack?" Hiccup annoyedly groans out.

"Okay first off your hiccups have stopped. Congratulations."

"Jack" a warning tone winds its way around Hiccups words.

"And two, the video is still recording"

Hiccups face falls, changing from annoyance to a look of slight horror, as he look between the phone and his boyfriends 'innocent' look, "Don't just lie there! Turn it off!" Hiccup hurriedly rushes Jack. Jack just laughs from his spot on the floor, his head lying back to rest on the ground, at Hiccups urgent reaction before finally stopping recording the moment.


End file.
